


First of All...

by Angelikah



Series: Written Words [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU/AH, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonnie is just like wtf is wrong with you, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, MORE RARE PAIRING SOULMATES, Personal Growth, SO, Tyler is a spoiled ass, and how does he do that, anyway, because Bonnie is queen, but Tyler really likes her, he wants to win her over, obviously, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin. Then, no matter how unlikely the match, no matter how much you fight, how much you cry, how much you scream that they couldn't possibly be right for you, that this is just a huge mistake, you find a way to make it work. </p><p>A collection of drabbles showing the unlikely soulmates doing just that.</p><p>--</p><p>When Tyler first gets the words “First of all, bitch...” on his arm as his mark, he is obviously less than pleased. He also never expected that it would be the response to tapping Bonnie (also known as “Hot Girl Who Works at the School LIbrary”) on the shoulder two years later. Unfortunately, Bonnie thinks he’s a spoiled, arrogant, douchebag. She’s right, obviously (not that he’d ever admit it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of All...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this spawned off of a rare pair prompt I got on tumblr and sort of snowballed from there. Lynyrd peer pressured me enough to turn this into a rare pair drabble collection (other than KC obvs). I'll add the pairings to the tags as they come into the story. Each pairing will have its own story, but it'll all be on the same collection here.
> 
> If you've read provocative_envy's stuff (from the harry potter fandom), she did a similar thing with a drabble series (though I can't remember if it's actually soulmates or not) (I need to reread it). I'm also fucking around with different writing styles, so you'll probably notice how each of the pairings has a different sort-of flow/style to it. Hopefully.

All Tyler was supposed to do was walk across the campus and give Hot Girl Who Worked at the Library a folder from Caroline “My Best Friend’s Over-Energetic Soulmate” Forbes.

That was it.

Simple.

Now, Tyler normally excelled at following simple directions. However, this one time he found it a bit difficult. Why, you ask? Because Hot Girl Who Worked at the Library said the words that he’d been simultaneously looking forward to and dreading since his eighteenth birthday.

Looking forward to because it was his soulmate, and that was a good thing, right?

Dreading because what the fuck sort of soulmate’s first words to you were, “First of all, bitch…”?

Now he had his answer. The lucky winner was Hot Girl Who Worked at the Library, who he admitted he occasionally watched out of the corner of his eye in the cafeteria, who had starred in more than a few of his fantasies, and who was currently looking at him with complete surprise, the anger fading from her face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I thought you were Elena.”

He realized that he’d been staring at her for much longer than was socially appropriate, and she raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. “Um, sorry, but who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m your soulmate, I think,” he said, trying to bring himself back to the present. “And I’m here because Caroline made me bring you this.”

“Right…” Bonnie said slowly. “Okay. Well, I’ll take that, then.”

“That’s it?” Tyler asked, handing her the folder with colored tabs sticking out the sides.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re my soulmate.”

“Yep, and you’re mine, and I’m _working_.”

“So tell your boss that you have to take a break.”

“Do you _have_ a job?” Bonnie asked. “You don’t just take breaks because you feel like it.”

Tyler shrugged. “No. Why would I?”

Bonnie looked at him, clearly completely floored by his answer. “Um, because that’s what people do. They get jobs to make money.”

“I have money,” Tyler pointed out.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, if you play your cards right, and by that I mean you stop talking right now and leave, I _might_ be able to squeeze you in for dinner tonight–”

“Might?” Tyler asked incredulously.

“Might,” she confirmed. “Just because I found you doesn’t make you the axis that my world revolves around, and no offense, but you seem like a douche.”

Tyler resisted the urge to defend himself, simply shrugging, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Right. Whatever. Okay. I’ll pick you up at six?”

“Do you even know where I live?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me so that I can pick you up tonight?”

Bonnie rubbed her temples with her fingers, taking a deep breath. “No. You have officially played your cards wrong, and tonight is not happening. You can leave, and maybe we can go out next week.”

Tyler decided to take what he could get. “Okay. At least let me give you my number?”

Bonnie stared at him, her gaze calculating, and she nodded. “Fine.”

**XXX**

  **[8:05PM]: This is Bonnie.**

**[8:05PM]: Just texting you my number.**

[8:09PM]: hi

**[8:10PM]: Hi.**

[8:11PM]: So

[8:11PM]: want 2 go out on friday/

**[8:12PM]: If you ask in actual English, then I’ll consider it.**

[8:13PM]: That’s a lot to ask, Bonnie. :)

**[8:14PM]: Wow, you do know basic grammar and punctuation! I’m impressed.**

[8:14PM]: me 2

**[8:16PM]: You’re not funny.**

[8:16PM]: i kno

**[8:17PM]: ...**

[8:18PM]: So, Friday?

[8:21PM]: Bonnie?

[8:28PM]: Is that a no?

**[8:35PM]: No. I just got distracted.**

[8:36PM]: Oh.

[8:45PM]: So that’s a yes, then?

**[8:46PM]: Sure.**

[8:47PM]: Great! What time should I pick u up?

[8:47PM]: *you

**[8:50PM]: I’ll meet you at the sandwich place next to Starbucks at six?**

[8:51PM]: Okay. I will see you then :)

**XXX**

“When I said we’d meet at the sandwich place, I meant that we’d get sandwiches,” Bonnie said as Tyler led her out to his car.

He’d planned their date the day before, but now that they were on their way he wasn’t sure that it was a good idea. Bonnie seemed like she wasn’t impressed with expensive, impersonal gestures, which was sort of the only way he knew how to impress girls.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, he knew that he was fucked when they got out of the car.

And not in a good way.

She looked at the front door, and her face scrunched up like she was eating a lemon straight.

Yeah, not a good sign.

“Actually,” he said, grabbing her hand and ignoring her look of confusion as he pulled her down the block. “Let’s do something else.”

“Like what? The only places this part of town has are fancy restaurants and night clubs.”

He tried to think of somewhere they could go that wasn’t absurdly pretentious and honestly couldn’t think of anything until he saw a fancy pastry shop.

Which, yes it was fancy, but better than an expensive restaurant.

“Do you want to have dessert for dinner?” he asked, and she looked at him like she thought he was joking.

“Dessert for dinner?”

“Yeah. Like, where we go to a bakery and get a bunch of awesome baked goods and eat them.”

“Sure,” she said slowly, and he couldn’t help but smile as he took her to the shop.

“What do you want?” he asked when they walked in, resisting the urge to pull out his wallet and flash a credit card in front of her face.

His new mantra: Don’t be a dick, Tyler.

“Um, I don’t know,” she said, looking at the glass cases with the pastries inside. “I guess the pistachio thing looks interesting.”

“The mousse?” the woman at the register asked, and Bonnie nodded.

“Um, yeah. That.”

After some lighter prompting, Bonnie picked out a few more, and Tyler got a lemon cream tart, and they sat down at one of the tiny bakery tables near the window.

It was weird to be with someone that didn’t laugh at his terrible jokes (though he did make her smile once or twice), and he kind of liked it.

He kind of liked Bonnie, okay, _really_ liked Bonnie, despite barely knowing her. She seemed like she was funny and smart, and she didn’t think he was an idiot, which happened a lot when people found out that he played sports and was majoring in Studio Art (as though art wasn’t a hard major, which it fucking _is_ , thank you)(and it made him seem _sensitive_ and  _deep_ and shit).

She clearly thought he was just selfish and spoiled, and she was right.

So, he made a deal that he wouldn’t talk about himself unless she asked a question.

It was sort-of working.

To be honest, Tyler was having trouble with it. His favorite topic had always been himself, his accomplishments, his interests, and now that he was trying to talk about something else, he wasn’t sure he had much to say.

Or anything, really.

“So, what do you like to do?” he asked awkwardly, and Bonnie smiled slightly.

“Well, I’m a dance major, so I do a lot of that. I like trashy television and gardening.”

“Gardening?” he asked.

“Yeah. I have a little flower garden at home at my Grams’ house. She takes care of it while I’m away, but I miss it.”

“Oh. Cool.”

She laughed, probably more at his reaction than anything. “Well, I like it.”

“And I guess you like the library, right?”

“Well, I like reading, and the library’s a relatively good job. It’s inside and there’s air conditioning for summer and heat for winter.”

“What do you like to read?” Tyler asked, trying not to seem like it was unfamiliar territory.

Her eyes lit up, and she took a bite of a chocolate tart before she answered, absently licking the whipped cream from her lips before speaking. “Well, a little of everything, I guess.”

“Cool.”

“Do you?” she asked, and Tyler tried not to wince.

“I guess I’ve never really found anything I liked,” he said, and she tilted her head to the side, a tiny sliver of lemon filling sticking to her nose.

“That sucks,” she said, picking up another small forkful of tart.

“What’s your favorite book?” he asked.

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested, Tyler.”

“No, I am,” he said honestly.

She shrugged. “I have way too many. I like the Harry Potter series. Pride and Prejudice is good. Umm...Lord of the Rings…”

“If you had to pick one book?”

She gave him a suspicious look, but answered. “I don’t know. It’s hard to choose. I guess the Harry Potter books? Just because they’re basically my childhood. Have you really never read them?”

He shook his head.

“Well, you missed out,” she said. “Do you want the last bite of this?” she asked, gesturing to the lemon tart.

“No, you go ahead.”

She made a small sound of contentment as she ate the last spoonful, and he tried not to think about being that spoon.

Tried _so_ hard.

Still jealous of the spoon.

Damn it.

 **XXX**  

The Harry Potter series apparently had seven books. Added together, it had over 4000 pages.

He googled it when he saw the giant stack.

He’d seen the movies, obviously, but something told him the books would be more of a struggle. Still though, he sat down to read.

And read.

And read.

And it was terrible.

The struggle was _real_.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the plot. It was just...it was a kid’s book. Something told him he shouldn’t say that to Bonnie’s face, though.

It had been a week by the time he finished the first three, and he and Bonnie had been texting back and forth. He hadn’t told her he’d bought the books, or anything about what he’d been doing. For some reason, he wanted it to be a surprise.

He could be romantic, okay?

He could think about other people.

Selfish Tyler was gone, he decided. Ten minutes of attempted reading later, Tyler bought the audiobooks online and tossed the books in his closet.

He was working on it. This whole ‘thinking about other people’ thing was really hard.

Baby steps.

Friendly Self-Reminder: Don’t be a dick, Tyler.


End file.
